


Just Us and the Stars Above

by BabylonsFall



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor Eve Baird - Freeform, there's music and stargazing alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: A date. Enough to make Cassandra giddy anyway. But Estrella won't tell her where they're going until the day of.(It's worth the wait.)





	Just Us and the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [greetings-and-defiance](https://greetings-and-defiance.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Inspired by a conversation we had, I hope your week gets a bit better!

There was no sneaking in the Annex.

They’d all  _ tried  _ of course. As of now, the only two that had managed—consistently anyway—were Ezekiel and Flynn. The former because claims to being the world’s best thief and being unable to sneak through a cluttered room were mutually exclusive, and the latter because...well, actually no one had figured that out yet.

The point was, Cassandra knew better than to try to sneak through the Annex to the Back Door. But, fortune favors the brave and all that—she still tried.

Eve clearing her throat from her desk nearly sent Cassandra to the floor—Jacob’s latest stack of books in just the right spot to trip over.

Cassandra couldn’t even really be mad about being caught out—Eve hadn’t actually be  _ hiding _ , after all. Cassandra had just been too focused on the door to actually. Look around. And, of all the people to catch her, she’d take Eve over any of the others. Except maybe Jenkins. Maybe.

“Going to need a lift back?” Eve asked, fond smile in place as she moved around to the front of her desk, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. And  _ that’s  _ why Cassandra preferred Eve. No poking and prodding and nosing around. Not right now anyway—she knew, later, Eve would sneak in questions under the guise of just catching up, but, to be fair, Cassandra did the same whenever Eve and Flynn disappeared for awhile. Only fair, then.

Still, she could feel her cheeks heat up a bit as she ducked her head, unable to hide the delighted smile on her face. “We were planning on being out pretty late...Jenkins said I could call him later for the Door.”

Eve hummed, “I’ll be around. Flynn’s coming back in the morning, figured I’d stick around, see if I could catch him before he crashed. Give me a call, yeah?”

Cassandra beamed at her, hopping over to wrap her in a quick hug, only to be gently pushed away with a laugh, “Go on, you’re going to be late!”

Cassandra squeaked slightly, scrabbling for her phone to double-check the time—she hadn’t thought she’d taken too long getting ready, but she’d been distracted and she hadn’t been paying as close attention to the time as she probably should have and—only for Eve to snort and gently, but firmly, grab her arms to steer her to the Back Door. “You’re fine. Go!” A quick look showed that the Back Door was apparently already calibrated, which gave Cassandra just enough time to round on Eve, an accusation of teaming up on her lips, only to see Eve grin as she gave her a gentle push through the door.

Falling through the Back Door was always disorienting, even when facing the right way and braced for it. Falling backwards through it onto unfamiliar—and apparently, uneven—ground? Yeah, Cassandra was going down.

If it wasn’t for the arms suddenly wrapped around her, her back meeting someone’s chest as she flailed slightly—off-balance and definitely only precariously on two feet, but still, upright.

The warm, honey-rich laugh in her ear sent delighted shivers through her as she relaxed back into the hold. “When I asked Eve to get you here quick, I didn’t think she’d be so direct.” A kiss was pressed to her cheek before she was being spun around.

Balance wasn’t really needed to throw her arms around a still chuckling Estrella—just enough to make sure elbows weren’t being flung really. Estrella’s arms wrapped back around her immediately as Cassandra pressed her face into the crook of her neck, just pulling her close and breathing deeply. Estrella’s laughter died down—slowly, naturally, and so, so sweet—as she tightened her grip around Cassandra.

“I missed you,” Cassandra breathed into her skin, low and soft, more felt than heard. Estrella sighed softly—relief, the start of an easier breath—before pulling back just enough to cup Cassandra’s face in her hands.

“I missed you too,” a soft kiss and they could both breathe easier, hold each other a little less tight.

Given the chance to recenter herself—pull herself back into the moment—Cassandra reached up to catch one of Estrella’s hands as they dropped from her face, glancing around curiously.

Estrella had asked if a surprise would be okay for their next date (of course it would be), and then had proven just how serious she’d been about the ‘surprise’ part. Despite her best efforts, Cassandra hadn’t been able to get a hint about Estrella’s plans. She hadn’t even gotten the coordinates for the Back Door until thirty minutes ago. And while she  _ could  _ have figured out where they were...the giddiness and delight over the whole affair had swept her up by then. She’d already waited a week—what was another half hour by that point?

They were currently on a deck—attached to a house, the door leading outside having been the Back Door’s entrance apparently. She couldn’t immediately place  _ where  _ the house was. All she could see around them was tall grass, occasionally dotted with rocky outcroppings and thin trees, the land gently sloping down into what she could only assume was the floor of a valley.

The night around them was already thick and dark, hanging heavy and close around them, but with just enough light to cast everything into sharp and unreal relief.

She frowned, glancing back at Estrella, who was just watching her, dark eyes glinting with amusement.

Estrella leaned in to ghost a sweet kiss over her lips before raising her free hand to Cassandra’s chin, gently tilting her head upwards.

Cassandra couldn’t be sure if Estrella was laughing again—all she heard was her own gasp.

Stars. Thousands of them. Bright and beautiful, so many lighting up the sky, hanging like diamonds in velvet around a moon that was little more than a sliver of silver. The valley they were in was ringed with foothills and burgeoning peaks tall enough to close off the sky around them—give them their very own scrying pool that glittered and twinkled in a way Cassandra had only ever seen in museums and labs.

She glanced back down, taking in Estrella watching her. Estrella, in a silver top that looked so, so soft, a turquoise band wrapped around her hair as silver glinted at her throat and ears. Estrella, with her dark eyes twinkling as bright as any of the stars up above. Estrella, who was smiling at her so, so sweetly, that Cassandra couldn’t help but kiss her again.

* * *

It took them a bit, but Estrella did finally manage to show her the actual plan for the night—a plush blanket and pillows, spread out on the deck, a basket of sweet finger foods nearby (Cassandra nearly cried at a bite of orange, sweet and  _ bright _ and gently pulling at so many summer memories, swirling around her easily as she tried to explain to Estrella), and what looked like a guitar set off to the side.

When Estrella revealed that the guitar was hers and that, well, she’d like to play for Cassandra...perhaps Cassandra was a little too excited, but, well. Estrella had told her, a handful of times now, about her love of music, about the instruments her mother had encouraged her to learn growing up. How she’d never stuck with any to become spectacular, but that was alright, she liked picking up different ones at different times, and playing what she could. It was never about mastering.

For Estrella, music was another way to create—her fields and her work gave her plenty of opportunities to heal, to create, to enliven. Music was just another stretch of that for her, but different enough to also give her a break when needed.

It had also been a way to connect with her mother. A more traditional upbringing saw her mother learning, to perfection, a small handful of instruments. Estrella learning to play had given her mother a chance to reach out, try new ones just for fun, under the guise of helping her daughter practice. Not always for the better—apparently, no horns of any kind were allowed in the house after a particularly awful duet.

Estrella didn’t come out and say it, but Cassandra knew she hadn’t played since...well, since.

That Estrella would want to now, in this little hide-away, no one to hear but her and the stars...Well, the tears were to be expected, really.

But Estrella was nothing but smiles, telling Cassandra about how the old flamenco guitar she’d brought was actually the one she’d started learning on, all those years ago. How she’d never picked up the improvisation and rhythm necessary to actually play the guitar as required in flamenco. But how she still enjoyed playing around with what skill she did have. How she enjoyed the slower, more drawn out styles.

In turn, Cassandra told Estrella how her music looked against a backdrop of stars, notes and chords dancing in the velvet space between sparkling diamonds, dancing from star to star and creating their own ballet in the night.

* * *

Morning saw Cassandra and Estrella curled up on the blanket, Cassandra’s temple resting on Estrella’s shoulder. They’d talked into the wee hours of the morning before slowly going quiet—just enjoying sharing the same space, watching the sky fade from black to silver-lined purple.

They waited until the last moment before they headed inside. Estrella was safe, of course, the weak grey light of the morning sun peaking over the mountains nothing compared to the meteorite’s properties, not so soon after leaving the resort. But, Estrella was needed back at the retreat, and Cassandra had no doubt the Library would need the team very soon. Her luck, probably as soon as she walked in the door.

Still, another hour enjoying a quickly whipped together breakfast wouldn’t hurt anything.

Breakfast ended up being blueberry pancakes. Half the batter ended up on the floor after a kiss-related incident neither of them wanted to take the blame for, but couldn’t stop giggling about for the rest of the day, even as they went about their responsibilities.

(Already thinking about the next time they could slip away, just them and the night sky.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always loved 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://distinctivelibrarians.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
